Kidnapped by the Past
by WolfieStar
Summary: **rewrite of the Kidnapping of Sue Yi** A strange man with an odd relationship to the siblings partners up with Kong Li, and the results aren't pretty. Tobue
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped by the Past**

**Chapter 1**

**By Star the Wolf**

****rewrite of "The Kidnapping of Sue Yi"****

**Summary: A strange man with an odd relationship to the siblings partners up with Kong Li, and the results aren't pretty.**

**Chapter One**

Silently, a dark figure ran down the streets of Chinatown, as swift as the shadows on the walls. It was much too late for anyone to be out, even the night shift workers were either home, or didn't notice the figure slip down a dark alley. Having stopped running, he was now a statue, watching silently, seeming to wait for someone.

"I see you have arrived Kong Li." a deep, dark voice rasped, then approached the figure. Kong Li looked at the man calmly striding up to him, then soon scowled and lifted his blood red dragon staff in preparation for an attack.

"You brat! How dare you try to trick me Sid Yi!" Kong Li roared, making the man freeze. Then he lowered his staff, then sighed. "I am sorry, you reminded me of one of the little rejects I had spoken to you on the phone about . . ."

"It is understandable." the man spoke again, then walked up to him. Kong Li got a better look of the man. The raven haired, well built man really did look like one of the young teenage boys who always meddled with his plans. The most noticeable difference between the man standing before him and Sid Yi was that he was older, and even more muscular. When he came into the light from the streetlight, Kong Li could also see that he had a deep scar on his face and hadn't shaved in a while.

"Spencer, we must discuss our plan." Kong Li said. Nervously, he tapped the dragon end of his staff against a brick wall, impatiently waiting for his answer. "I'm paying you good money to distract Mei Hua and those pathetic rejects!"

"Calm down Mr. Li, calm down." Spencer said coolly, not phased by the evil man's actions and vicious behavior. "I have a plan."

"Then get on with it!" Kong Li snapped. Spencer sighed, then blinked slowly. He seemed very comfortable, and not fearful of this man, who very well could make him disappear in a vapor from a sprinkling of magic herbs.

"Kong Li . . . You see, my plan is, boys are one of the physically strongest species on this planet. Girls have the most able bodies, and the hardest spirits to crush out of everyone, but unfortunately many weak spots on their physical being." Spencer explained calmly. "So, didn't you say one of the rejects is a girl?"

Kong Li nodded slowly. "Yes, little Sue Yi."

"Do you have photos of these children?" Spencer asked. He seemed to look confused when Kong Li said "Sue Yi", but it quickly vanished, and he had the same expressionless, yet calm face.

"I do." Kong Li smirked, then reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out three small photos. Handing them to Spencer, he quickly flipped through the pictures, examining each person carefully, tracing every physical detail. He stopped and looked at the pictures of Sid and Sue more thoroughly, Sue he made sure to remember everything about her. Sid really did look like him, Spencer realized, then pushed it away.

"So this is the girl you want me to get?" Spencer asked slowly, then lifted the picture of Sue, his hands shakily slightly as he held the picture of Sid in his other hand.

"I didn't say you had to get her." Kong Li snorted angrily, crossing his arms across his chest. "You said females were easier for physical reasons."

"Exactly. This girl," he looked at her again. "is perfect."

"Be careful with her." Kong Li said quickly. "Out of the three of them, she is the smartest and wisest. She knows a bit of magic, more than those two boys. She is swift and agile, and does not focus on physical strength, for she has the least of the three. And remember, all three of them are highly skilled in Kung Fu."

"It's alright." Spencer smirked. "I will be fine. She will be lucky if she even has her sanity left after I finish with her."

"May I ask, what are you going to do with her?" Kong Li asked, getting ready to leave. His hand slipped into his pocket, and he fished out a gold piece of paper.

"It is for me to know, and her to find out." Spencer revealed a grin that even made Kong Li shiver. "But I shall inform you of this - I will make sure that little brat tells us where the package is."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, I can't believe Mr. Wu is making us work on a Sunday!" Tobey cried in annoyance. He threw his hands up in the air, a scowl on his face. "I was planning on seeing a movie with Alison Wong today!" he crossed his arms angrily, taking the list of items to buy from Barney. Walking out of the restaurant, he waited for the siblings to join him.

Sue rolled her eyes and straddled her bike as Sid chuckled. They looked over the lists, and Sue groaned. "I have to go all the way to the other side of town to that drug store . . ."

"Why?" Sid asked as he straddled his own bike and got ready to ride off.

"To get some things, like toothpicks and Mr. Wu's new rash cream, I don't want to ride all the way on the other side of town!" Sue whined. "I agree with you Tobey! We shouldn't be working so hard on Sunday!"

"I know right?" Tobey cried, grumbling angrily.

Sid sighed, then rode away from them in an attempt to ignore his sister and best friend's complaints. He looked down at his list, then steered to the direction of the market. Secretly, he agreed with Sue and Tobey, but would never admit that in front of them.

Sue sighed, then stuffed the note in her pocket. "I'm going to go get this over with so I can go home and get back to my book . . ."

Tobey chuckled. "You better get back to Wu's soon, or else Mr. Wu is gonna make you mop the floor all by yourself tonight! He's getting so much meaner lately, and he made me clean all the dishes yesterday! It was really gross!"

Sue laughed and play pushed him. He frowned and attempted to push back, but she hopped on her bike and rode off in the direction of the drug store before he could even touch her. Tobey grumbled something angrily to himself and yelled as she rode off, "I'm going to get you for pushing me!"

Sue had heard him, and she laughed to herself. "Yeah right. He can't outsmart me." she shook her head and smiled, then frowned. Wanting to get this night over with, she stood up to pedal faster and took a few shortcuts down some alleys.

-Three Delivery-

When Sue got there, she noticed a large truck parked outside the entrance. It was a truck that hardly anyone owned in Chinatown, only tourists sometimes. An all terrain vehicle, it didn't suit the city environment of Chinatown. She was a bit confused on why it was here, and assumed it was another tourist here to visit family or passing through.

Looking down the aisles of the small drug store, she winced as she took the cream and turned it around in her hands a few times. "Um, ew. I don't even want to know where Mr. Wu's rash is." shuddering visibly, she walked to the front of the store to pay for it.

Getting online, Sue noticed a man who seemed to be having difficulties carrying some heavy bags of what looked to be salt and large plastic jugs of ice water. He turned to look at Sue, and his eyes traced her every detail, then he blinked. His baseball cap covered his bangs, a sweater covering his torso, but his muscles bulged from under the fabric. A shiver went down Sue's spine as the man seemed to examine her whole being, just staring at her.

"Um, do you need help mister?" Sue managed to force out, walking up to him. She put the cream on a table nearby and lifted two of the bags of salt in her arms. The man only blinked in response, then nodded. He took the three other packages, then led her out to the truck out in front. Sue wasn't that surprised a man like this own the truck. Strong muscled and silent, he didn't seem like a city slicker like herself, gaunt and somewhat boisterous.

The man took the packages from her after he put his in the truck. After placing those as well in the truck, he turned his head around to look at her, one of his hands sweeping frantically the surface of the back of the truck, looking for something it seemed, but Sue unfortunately didn't notice it.

"Thank you young lady." the man rasped, and pulled his hat with his free hand over his eyes after his other hand touched something made of glass. He gripped it tightly, and smiled slightly when he realized that he had found one of his many beer bottles.

Sue smiled and bowed respectfully. "You're welcome. Now if you don't need anything else I'll just be-"

"Hold on." the man ordered, standing up straight, the beer bottle hidden behind his back. He took a few steps towards her, then asked slowly. "Your name."

"Pardon?" Sue asked, a bit confused. She instinctively took a step back, her hands becoming fists. Something wasn't right about this man, but she wanted to stay calm and not appear a threat. If she could do that, this man wouldn't attack. 'Why would he even attack in the first place?' she thought. 'I just helped him! He has no reason to attack me! I'm just overreacting.'

"Stupid girl . . ." the man grumbled under his breath, barely audible to her. "Your name! What is your name!" he growled, glaring at her with an icy glare. Sue flinched slightly, then stood up straight, showing her courage.

"My name is Sue. No need to yell!" Sue snapped back. The man took a few steps closer to her, grinning.

"Perfect." Before Sue could react, he took two quick strides and slammed the alcohol bottle on her head. It broke immediately after it had made contact with her head. It made some deep cuts in her head, and started bleeding. There was some liquid still left in the bottle, so it trickled down her face and mixed with some blood in her hair. She didn't expect this man to attack her, so she took the hit squarely on her head. Sue fell limply at his feet, unconscious.

The man silently lifted her across his arms, and carried her to the truck. He laid her on the back seat, and reached into a duffle bag in the passenger side. Pulling out duct tape, he taped her wrists and ankles together, then taped her eyes and mouth shut. He looked at her slowly, and smiled.

"You are perfect my darling." he whispered to her, then slammed the door shut. Getting into the drivers side, he looked back at her one more time, and saw her starting to stir. Sue was dazed, and the smell of urine hit her nostrils, her face buried in the fabric of the seat. She thought she would vomit just by the smell, but she wondered what had happened through the haze she was experiencing.

"Don't move." the man growled, taking out a tennis racket from the back. He lifted it over his head, then slammed it again on the same spot where he hit her before. Sue cried out weakly, then fell unconscious again. Grumbling angry, he threw the broken racket aside. "Stupid girl . . . It better be worth it, Mr. Li isn't paying me enough to get the information about that cookbook or whatever. Oh well, I'm in the mood for a good beating."

Making sure he wasn't being watched or followed by another car or person he ripped off his hat and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Then man rubbed his scar on his face while he drove out of Chinatown and into a construction site. The streets were filled with other cars and people, it was a Sunday so everyone was out, but he didn't care.

The man stopped the car, and rolled down the window and looked out. The construction site looked abandoned, originally it was going to be a motel, but their donator for the money decided not to pay them after all, and the motel was cancelled a week ago. They only finished the frame, and the workers were much too lazy to demolish it all now, so it was basically an empty, useless lot.

Seeing no one on the lot, the man drove right past it, and continued to drive until he came upon a fence with a sign that said "Do Not Cross - Private Property". Looking around one more time, he drove the car into an area concealed by trees. When he was sure it was hidden by any people passing by, he parked the car and opened the back door where Sue was still unconscious.

"Now I'm sure no one can find you now hun." he laughed. "Or, if anyone would want to find you."

-Three Delivery-

Tobey looked around through the busy streets of Chinatown, tapping his finger on his handlebars. He was getting slightly worried when he didn't see the one familiar face he was looking for. Sid was beside him, looking a bit more frantic than Tobey was.

"Calm down Sid." Tobey said. "So she's a bit late. Maybe she's trying to play a prank on us! Even though she will never be able to defeat me, master of the dark arts!"

Sid ignored most of what Tobey said. "That's not it. Sue isn't like that. Sure, she would yell at us for playing pranks, but never pull them."

"Yeah right. This is likely revenge against us for all the times we played pranks on her!" Tobey laughed then shook his head. "Pathetic really. This is _so _easy to figure out."

Sid glanced at Tobey. "I still don't believe it. She wouldn't do a prank like make us worry over her all night. Lets go find her."

Tobey shrugged. "I think she's playing a joke on us, but fine, we'll do it your way, as always." he rolled his eyes with annoyance, then saw Sid already riding away. "Hey wait for me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Sue slowly woke up from the haze in her mind she was experiencing. She immediately groaned, a strong throbbing pain in the back of her head. A cold breeze struck her body, and she started shivering. Instinctively, she tried to wrap her arms around herself, but she whined as she realized she couldn't move her arms. Forcing her eyes open, she slowly looked down and gasped weakly. She wasn't wearing much clothing on her body, only her undergarments. Immediately, she started struggling and frantically looking around as to where she was.

She was in a wide area, but a man was curled in a sleeping bag next to what looked to be a dead fire. From where Sue was, she could tell the man was very large, and dangerous. When she looked to her left and right, she saw she was chained to a fence with heavy duty chains. The fence felt barbed, so it dug into her skin and caused a terrible stinging pain. If what was restraining her was rope, she could have broken it easily. But not such heavy chains. Her ankles were also tied to the fence with chains, and she briefly was glad her feet weren't touching the ground, or bugs and other critters would squirm around in between her toes.

When she moved her head, she heard a jingling sound, like a small bell. She yelped slightly and shook her head slowly, ignoring the pain in her head. The same jingling sound from before started again, and she stopped moving her head, and the sound stopped again. Slowly she looked down, and saw a small bell attached to what appeared to be a collar too big for her, but hung loosely around her neck.

"I see you are awake little one." a raspy voice said slowly. Sue gasped and struggled slightly in her restraints, making metal clank and her little bell jingle. When she looked back towards the dead fire pit, she saw the sleeping bag, once holding a man, was now empty.

Sue was about to open her mouth to start yelling at the man, ready to bombard him with angry questions. Then she closed her mouth immediately, glaring at the man. Talking was one of the worst things to do in this situation, being silent was one of the best.

"Well, you are probably wondering why you are here? Is that true?" the man spoke slowly, watching Sue closely.

Sue only blinked as a response, a look of pure hatred on her face. The man sighed, then gently touched her face, as if trying to lovingly brush her hair out of her face. She couldn't help but growl slightly and try to move her head away, the bell jingling with every movement of her body.

"You aren't going to speak to me, fine." he growled and smacked her across the face. She whined loudly as her head was jerked to the side and slammed against the fence. The bell was still ringing, and she hung limply in her chains, making the strain in her back and shoulders even greater.

"Sill don't wish to speak to me?" he smirked slightly, wrapping his hand around her neck. Sue couldn't help but whimper, anticipating the loud crack of her neck breaking. Instead, he just squeezed her neck hard, but not hard enough to break it, just enough so she couldn't breathe. She gasped and after a few seconds he saw her chest muscles contracting violently, but no air was moving. Finally he let her neck go, and she swallowed a lungful of air and wheezed as she breathed.

When her breathing regulated back to normal, the man smirked. "I bet you are wondering why you're here, yes?" Sue slowly focused her eyes on him, then glared at him. The man simply shrugged and continued, "Well, you know about the cookbook, don't you? Of course you do you are technically Mei Hua's daughter."

He smirked when he saw Sue's eyes widen a bit. She was obviously surprised that he knew so much about her. But she was staring at him, like she was looking at someone else. She blinked, a hint of disbelief of a memory in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly and was replaced with hatred and fear.

"You and your brother Sid Yi, and your friend Tobey Li, son of Kong Li, protect the cookbook." he continued. "But Kong Li wants that cookbook, and he is paying me, Spencer Yi, to get the information on where the cookbook is." Spencer smiled warmly and touched her cheek again. "And you little lady know where it is."

Sue simply blinked at him. Something didn't feel right about his name, apparently Spencer, but she didn't show it. Spencer sighed, then looked into her eyes and asked,

"Lets try the easy way first: where is the cookbook?" he took a few steps back to face her, an emotionless expression on his face. Sue didn't even react, just stared right at him. Spencer sighed, then looked right at her eyes. "I just want to let you know, this was your choice."

Spencer walked over to where a large crate was. He opened it and pulled out another large chain. Sue stiffened as he started swinging it around and around. "Where is the cookbook?"

Sue looked down, thinking about what to do. The large chain was very menacing, but she couldn't reveal where it was. Nana would never forgive her if the cookbook got in the wrong hands. She had to stay quiet, for her family, for all of Chinatown.

Spencer then slammed the heavy chain on her chest, causing her to gasp sharply and her eyes widen with pain and shock. He pulled the chain back and started swinging it again, not even waiting for her to breathe.

"Where is the cookbook?" he repeated, and Sue still stayed quiet. The chain was slammed against her chest again, and she couldn't help but scream. He kept repeating the process, asking her where the cookbook was, and she wouldn't respond, and slamming the heavy chain on her chest. Her screams ran through the air.

Finally, he chucked the chain to the side and leaned on his knees, obviously exhausted. "You so stubborn, it's pathetic. But don't worry, I will break you."

Sue was breathing deeply, but that task was made nearly impossible from the pain in her chest. 'Great . . .' she thought sadly. 'Already I have broken ribs . . .'

She noticed movement, and saw Spencer going through her pants pocket and pulling out her wallet. He tossed her pants with her other clothes, and he started taking out her money and stuffing it in his pockets, but he suddenly growled when he pulled out her ID. After gazing at it, he took a quick stride up to her and held a handful of her hair in a large fist. She grimaced at his painful touch, and he shoved the ID in her face.

"Your name is Sue Yi!" he roared, then looked down at the card again, and slowly calmed down. He loosened his grip on her hair, letting her relax slightly. "I know your parents."

Spencer smirked when she gasped slightly and her eyes widened even more. He cupped her head with his hand, and stared into her brown eyes. Sue felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned over near her ear.

"You are the daughter of Ai Yung and Sun Ku Yi." he whispered slowly into her ear. "Both are supposedly deceased. But yet, you are alive, and your brother, Sid, is alive. How, I don't know. But I hated Sun Ku, I wanted him dead. Yet, someone ended up killing him, someone you know all too well."

Sue blinked in surprise, then started trembling when he said, "and now this is all too personal. This case, I know I will enjoy, for I will be hurting Sun Ku's spirit by him watching his 'little girl' suffer so dearly."

-Three Delivery-

"Where is she?" Sid started becoming a bit frantic after he and Tobey looked all over for Sue, but to no avail. Panic was visible in his eyes as he feared the worst over his little sister.

Tobey sighed. "Sid, don't worry, she-"

"Stop it Tobey!" Sid suddenly snapped. "She was no where in Chinatown, her GPS is off, and we can't find her! She might be in trouble!"

"Sid, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not! This isn't like her!"

"Sid-"

"I'm going to look outside Chinatown." he announced before pedaling away. Tobey cried angrily before following. Secretly he was worried about her, but he was trying to calm Sid down.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

-Three Delivery-

Sid couldn't stop his body from shaking anxiously as he thought of all the things that could have happened to his baby sister. Sure, he might have been over reacting a tad bit, they got kidnapped by Kong Li all the time, but this was very different. He knew, somehow, that this wasn't Kong Li who was involved, but someone different. Someone related to him, and that he knew very well.

He blinked the tears forming in his eyes away, then looked up at Tobey. He was riding a bit ahead of him, talking about Dragon Robot 7, completely oblivious of the anxiety and worry coming off in waves off of Sid.

"Oh, and I sooooo defeated that Cloud Dragon in under, like, five minutes!" Tobey was bragging, then looked next to him, "oh and Sid-" he looked around for his friend, then slowed down when he saw he was behind him. "What's up buddy?"

"Tobey aren't you the least bit concerned about Sue?" Sid roared at him, his body shaking now from anger. "She could be seriously hurt!"

Tobey blinked, then sighed and looked at him seriously. "I am, dude. It's just . . . I'm trying not to think about it."

Sid sighed, then lowered his head in thought. He blinked a few times, then announced, "I'm looking for her alone. Go call Nana, but don't follow me."

Tobey blinked, then shook his head as he said, "No!"

"Tobey, go! I have to do this alone!"

"But Sid, what if it's Kong Li? You can't fight him all alone!"

"I don't have to fight him, all I need to do is get Sue back!" the anger flaring in Sid's eyes even made Tobey cringe back. "I _need _to do this alone! Please Tobey!"

Tobey blinked, then looked away. It took him a few moments until he finally responded. "Go Sid. Sue needs you. And you need to look for her."

Sid smiled at Tobey, then suddenly grabbed him for a hug. "Thank you." he whispered, then jumped off his bike and pushed off towards the direction of out of town.

-Three Delivery-

"Sue? Sue!" Sid called for his little sister near an abandoned construction site, his whole body starting to shake again. His footsteps make loud noises, worried that something would hear him.

As he was about to call his sister's name again, he heard a sudden scream coming from nearby. Anger surged through his body as he sprinted towards the scream.

"Sue!" he called again, and froze when he saw his sister pinned against a fence, and a large man pushing against his sister rhythmically. Sue was screaming weakly and crying, and Sid nearly roared with anger when he saw she wasn't wearing any clothing.

**To Be Continued**

**I'm so sorry that it took so long and it's so short, I'm having so many problems at home. So please bare with me.**


End file.
